Brudne pieniądze, brudna gra
Tori: Już zaczynamy? Leżała w swoim łóżku, nie chcąc wstać. Tori: '''Nie kameruj! Okropnie wyglądam.. '''Bucky: Późno jest! Tori: 'Śpię.. ''Zasłoniła się kołdrą. '''Bucky: Widzę, że ja dzisiaj wprowadzę was. Tak więc.. ostatnio w Nowych na Planie! Niezwykłe zadanie prosto z świata gwiezdnego! Na naszej stacji kosmicznej nie zabrakło ekscytującego braku grawitacji, małych wypadków, spadków, najazdów na nowe światy oraz ratowanie członków. Właściwie to wygranie starego zawodnika. Yukiyo bowiem dołączyła do starej drużyny a z programu wyleciał, a właściwie odszedł "dobrowolnie" Noel. Kto następny będzie ofiarą niedociągnięć show? Tori: '''Oglądajcie Nowych na Planie! '''Bucky: Teraz się ożywiłaś? Tori: Bo to cudna kwestia! Ten tylko wywrócił oczami. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przed przyczepami 130px ''Zwycięska drużyna spędzała sobie czas na grillu. '''John: Podoba mi się to! Pedro: Ta.. Wziął jedzenie i poszedł z nim. Nagle Silvi przysiadła się i zaczęła szeptać. Silvi: No więc banda złoczyńców co nie? Pedro: '''Powiedziałbym, że się zgadza. '''Silvi: Powiedziałbyś? Pedro: W końcu i na ciebie przyjdzie pora. Silvi: 'Hmm.. arogant, ale pewny siebie. ''Poprawiła swoje włosy. '''Silvi: '''Więc co z założeniem? '''Pedro: spoko mi pasuje. On za bardzo mnie wkurza. Silvi: Ona też więc się zobaczy. Nagle podszedł do nich John. John: '''O czym gadacie? '''Silvi: O tym, że to naprawdę wieśniaczka. Grill, serio? Nuży mnie. Rzuciła jedzenia i poszła siąść sobie w altance.Tymczasem na po drugiej siedzieli sobie Vince oraz Joqline, którzy "rozmawiali" o poezji. Vince: '''Powiedz, cóż ci się podoba we mej poezji? '''Joqline: Szczerze? Wyciągnęła się, chwytając bułkę. Joqline: Siedem godzin temu jeszcze to tolerowałam... Vince: '''Lecz słuchać umiesz jak nikt. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie no chciałam się dowiedzieć jaki jest naprawdę ale ciągle mówił w niezrozumiałym dla mnie języku. Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Nasza wspaniała wymiana zdań sprawiła iż mogłem dać upust mojej weny zarówno twórczej jak i dostałem stanu uniesienia. Nikt nigdy nie zechciał słyszeć nigdy o mojej sztuce i pięknie poezji. '''Pedro: '''Obrzydzacie mnie trochę.. ''Przy nużony siedział na pieńku. '''Pedro: A ty co we mnie gały wlepiasz? Yukiyo: '''Myślę.. '''Pedro: '''Naprawdę? '''Yukiyo: Jesteś odpowiedni... Uniosła z zaciekawieniem brwi. Pedro: No.. świetnie. Spoglądał na nią chłodnym spojrzeniem. Yukiyo (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ciekawie jest wrócić. Może uda mi się kogoś zamordować i odebrać im szczęście wygrywając kasę. Byłoby od razu raźniej. No i jest coś nad czym myślałam. '''Pedro: '''Przestań, naprawdę! ''Wkurzony wstał. '''Pedro: Gap się na kogoś innego. Yukiyo: '''Co ci daje szczęście? '''Pedro: Jak odpowiem to odwalisz się? Yukiyo: Pewnie. Pedro: '''Dobra powiem. Szczęście przyniesie mi to jak sobie walniesz kulę w łeb i upozorujesz samobójstwo kretynko. Kto by taką dziwaczkę chciał. '''Yukiyo: '''Ty mi... tak schlebiasz... '''Pedro: '''Nie no serio ci ktoś z dynki musiał ostro dać. '''Yukiyo: Postanowiłam. Zbliżyła się do niego. Yukiyo: 'Tylko ty traktujesz mnie w końcu normalnie więc. ''Wbiła muu palce w oczy. '''Yukiyo: Nie spojrzysz na inną kobietę. Ten zaczął się zwijać z bólu i krzyczeć. Silvi: 'Świetne towarzystwo. ''Śmiali i bawili się dalej. Poza Cassie, która jakoś nie miała zamiaru cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. 'Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Naprawdę.. zawiodła mnie trochę... Altanka 130px ''Silvi, chcąc pobyć sama siadła sobie w tej altance będącą częścią jednego z planów. 'Silvi: '''Szczerze brakuje mi tylko służby. ''Sięgnęła po szklankę z herbatą. '''Silvi: Starczy mi to oraz. Odwróciła się, widząc w oddali przyczajoną posturę. Silvi: Podsłuchiwaczy. Cassie: Powiedz.. na czym ci zależy? Silvi: '''Ale co byś chciała wiedzieć? '''Cassie: Nie bez powodu ją tak oszukujesz. Silvi: '''Oszukuję? '''Cassie: Tak, te afery na pewno są z tobą powiązane. Silvi: Niemądra. Oczywiście, że tak. Cassie: '''Chodzi ci o zemstę? Na mnie i na nim? '''Silvi: Poniekąd. Cassie: Więc wyższe sprawy zarozumiałych bogaczy? Silvi: '''Zarozumiałych? Chyba lepszych. Kochana, ja tutaj rządzę. Pójdzie po mojej myśli. '''Cassie: '''Tak, może. Ale mnie to nie interesuje. '''Silvi: Poddajesz się w trakcie zabawy? Roześmiała się odstawiając filiżankę. Silvi: 'Wypaliłaś się zupełnie. '''Cassie: '''Spokojnie. Jest ktoś kto cię przechytrzy. '''Silvi: '''Wątpię. ''Poprawiła swoje boa, a Cassie postanowiła pójść jak najdalej od niej. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Myśli, że ma czelność mi grozić? Ona już przegrała. Z oddali nagle rozległ się huk i powstała smuga wielkiego dymu. Silvi: 'Widzę, że czas do roboty. ''Niechętnie odstawiła filiżankę i ruszyła po drużynę. Nieznany plan, Dach Podczas gdy zawodnicy siedzieli pozostawienie sami sobie ekipa czyli Bucky i Tori zajmowali się przygotowaniami do zadania. 'Tori: '''Gotowe co nie? '''Bucky: '''Pewno. '''Tori: '''To czas by w końcu zabłysnęli! '''Bucky: '''Ale kto? '''Tori: '''No według przypuszczeń w końcu oni przegrają. '''Bucky: '''Wątpię. ''Kończył spinanie kabelków. '''Tori: '''To oczywista oczywistość. Nie da się ciągle wygrywać. '''Bucky: Da się, da. Pachnęła i dalej przeglądała się w lustrze. Tori: Chciałbyś się może.. założyć? Zaciekawiony uniósł brew i przerwał pracę. Bucky: O jaką stawkę? Tori: Hmmm? Zaczęła się dogłębnie zastanawiać. Bucky: 'Iii? '''Tori: '''Myślę.. ''Przeglądnęła się jeszcze raz w lustrze aż doznała olśnienia. 'Tori: '''O jeśli znowu wygrają Aktorzy to założę na ceremonię eliminacji ten strój którego tak nie lubisz. ''Chłopak się zaszokował. '''Bucky: '''Ooo.. poważna jesteś! Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, sądzę że znowu wygrają. '''Tori: I przebierzesz się w tą śliczną sukienkę? Bucky: '''To ciebie zobaczymy w tym stroju. '''Tori: Phi.. Zmęczona rozmową usiadła. Tori: 'Kończ lepiej przygotowania. ''Wzięła na ręce jakiegoś kocura. '''Bucky: Dobrze. I tak cię kocham. Tori: '''Ja ciebie też mój głuptasku. '''Bucky: Oj rozczarujesz się. Spiął dwa kabelki aż nagle doszło do.. Przyczepa Stażystów 130px U nich było całkiem inaczej, wciąż rosły niesnaski między zawodnikami. Ellen: '''Spricht! '''Rufus: Nein! Ellen: '''Spricht! '''Rufus: '''Nein! '''Ellen: Du przedrzeźniasz mich!? Rufus: '''To ty masz znowu wąty. '''Ellen: Bo wyglądasz podejrzanie po tej akcji? Derek: Ale w sumie po co miałby to robić? Ellen: Bo nie wygląda na porządnego? Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wyglądam znacznie lepiej od tej "niemieckiej kobiety". Rufus: '''Ty sobie ubzdurałaś, że mnie wychowasz! '''Ellen: WAS!? Rufus: '''Tak! Pomiatasz mną tak jak innymi od początku. Mną najbardziej. Chcesz nas ustawić do pionu i zdyscyplinować, ale się nie dam. '''Pamela: Dobrze mówi. Miętosiła poduszkę z twarzą Justina. Derek: Znowu kolejny gadżet z nim? Dlaczego wierzysz w fikcję? Pamela: 'On istnieje! ''Nagle zza tapczana wyskoczyła Rouse. '''Rouse: '''Mówimy o onych!? '''Hernando: Kochana! Wyskoczył tuż obok niej. Rouse: 'Ten kosmita.. co za mną łazi.. ''Uderzyła go w twarz trącając od siebie. '''Rufus: '''Wy też nie potraficie bez swoich dziwactw żyć. '''Derek: Bo każdy je ma? To naturalna potrzeba.. Rufus: 'Dobra nie mądrz się już. ''Wyszarpał się z ścisku Ellen. 'Rufus: '''Mam propozycję. Mały zakładzik. ''Wszyscy zaciekawili się tym. '''Rufus: Będziemy się zachowywać normalnie. Derek: Chcesz byśmy nie byli sobą? To jest... Ellen: Twierdzisz, że nie jestem normalna!!! Rufus: 'Tak! ''Spoglądali złowrogo nawzajem w oczy. '''Derek: Zgoda.. zgadzam się na to. Rufus: '''Nawet nie wiesz na co.. '''Derek: Sam to powiedziałeś? Pamela: '''Ja jestem też normalna. Nie będziecie mnie obrażali. '''Rouse: '''Mogę odłożyć misję poznana sekretu kosmosu. Oni poczekają.. zawsze w cieniu. '''Rufus: Akurat.. Derek: 'Więc możemy się przekonać. ''Nagle nasunął rękę, by Hernando nic nie mówił. '''Derek: I tym razem nie przerywaj mojej wypowiedzi. Może, ten kto wygra będzie nietykalny na eliminacji mimo przegranej. Rufus: '''Sprytne i mi się to podoba. '''Ellen: Bo z ciebie już jest niewyuczony cwaniak. Rufus: 'Od kiedy? '''Ellen: '''Możemy zacząć od.. ''Nagle rozległ się niesamowicie głośny huk wybuchu. '''Pamela: Czy to teraz? Derek: To ma zwi.. Wszyscy wgapili się w niego. Derek: '''Znaczy.. nie wiem co to było. '''Ellen: To był oczywiście wybuch. Pamela: Woow! Niesamowite. Odłożyła poduszkę. Rouse: 'To idziemy polować na kos.. metyczkę? Ojej chyba zgubiłam '''Rufus: '''Za mną ludzie! Czas na zadanie. ''Pewnym siebie krokiem otworzył drzwi. Wyszedł, a pozostali podążyli za nim. '''Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Uwielbiam takie supersłodziaśne zabawy! Wybacz ukochany. Na moment o tobie zapomnę. '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ony... lepiej nie knujcie. Dopadnę was jak się to skończy! Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Zapowiada się polewka na całego. Hahaha. Plan filmowy, Przed bankiem 130px 130px ''Zawodnicy pośpiesznie zebrali w grupę przybyli pod osmolone i nieco rozwalone mury budynku. 'Tori: '''No hejeczka moi zawodnicy! ''Pomachała im z szczytu banku. '''Tori: '''Dzisiaj będzie specjalny dzień! Wiadomo, że każdy nastolatek chociaż raz coś ukradł bądź urządzał różnego rodzaju akcje! '''Pedro: O tak! Tori: '''Dlatego dzisiaj będzie film gangsterski! Te napady, mafijne związki i świetne efekty podczas pościgów i ucieczek. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Hah! Nie ma bata by nasza drużyna przegrała dzisiaj. Jestem urodzonym gansterem. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Pedro poczuje się za pewnie.. a to zwiastuje kłopoty. Może skupi się na innych? '''Tori: '''Wasze pierwsze zadanie, wspiąć się na budynek. Zwycięzcy z poprzedniego zadania dostaną linę. Trochę im to pomoże, a rywale muszą improwizować. '''Derek: '''O przynajmniej nie.. '''Ellen: Ekhm.. Derek: Mówi nam co mamy robić. Ellen: Racja. Pamela: No ba, a co ma mówić. Rouse: '''To oczywista oczywistość. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pozory normalności.. wooow... jeszcze im nie odbiło? Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): T'o jest tak jak przy śledztwie. śledczy się nie podda! Ujawnię istnienie onych i innych kreatur! ''Cassie chwyciła za liny. 'Cassie: '''Może więc.. zawiesimy haki na końcach i zarzucimy? '''John: '''No dobra, skąd wziąć? '''Cassie: '''Nada się zwykły pas. '''Silvi: '''Znowu chcesz się wychylić? ''Dziewczyna ignorowała jej komentarze. '''Joqline: '''Ma rację z tym. '''John: Więc na co czekać. Ściągnął swój pasek i dał jej. Zawiązała lina wokół pasa. Cassie: Rzucam. Zaczęła wywijać aż pasek sięgnął na samą górę i zahaczył o wystający maszt. Przyciągnęła linę przeczyszczając go. Pedro: Co teraz? Cassie: 'Najlżejszy się będzie wspinał. ''Zawodnicy spojrzeli prosto na Pedro. 'Pedro: '''Spoko pójdę. ''Tymczasem rywale zbierali również swoje pomysły. '''Pamela: '''Hmmm... '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To ciekawe.. ono myśli! Ono.. myśli! '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wow.. szczerze. Gratuluję jej i oby więcej! Derek: Masz już coś? Pamela: 'Może.. ''Wyciągnęła gumę i zaczęła żuć. '''Ellen: Was du machst? Pamela: '''Zrobimy jak w tych kreskówkach! Naplujemy gumę na ręce i będziemy się wspinali. '''Rufus: '''To najgorszy pomysł jaki słyszałem. '''Pedro: No ba. Przepchnął się do liny. Derek: Lepiej się zabierajmy.. Pamela: '''Proszę. '''Derek: Do żucia.. Wszyscy wzięli gumy które dała im Pamela i zaczęli żuć. Ellen: Smaczne.. Rufus: Jaki smak? Pamela: 'Jagodowe! ''Wysławiła język, który był cały purpurowy. Rouse wybałuszyła oczy i chciała już się rzucić. 'Rufus: '''Nie ma.. ''Napluł gumą na ręce. '''Rufus: '''To obrzydliwe.. '''Ellen: Poświęcisz się. Hernando: 'Właśnie! ''Splunął gumą, ale na buty Ellen. 'Ellen: '''Idiota! ''Przetrąciła mu łeb i sama podeszła do ściany zaczynając się "wspinać" '''Ellen: Das działa? Pamela: 'No pewno! ''Wszyscy zaczęli ich naśladować i tak wspięli się na górę. 'Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To całkowicie zaprzecza logice oraz prawom fizyki... Plan filmowy, dach banku 130px130px ''Obie drużyny znalazły się na górze. Z lekką przewagą jednak. 'Tori: '''Nonono! Pośpieszyliście się drużyno zwycięzców. ''Niezadowolona wręczyła Aktorom nagrodę. '''Tori: Macie łom. Wręczyła im go. Tori: To czas na drugie zadanko! Bucky: 'Już drugie. '''Tori: '''Cicho! ''Zawodnicy byli nieco zdezorientowali. '''Tori: Nieważne. Tak więc prawdziwy gangster potrafi obrabować bank, i to wy zrobicie! Na dole stoją sejfy, ale uważajcie. Rouse: Uważać na co? Ekscytowała się tym, jednocześnie zamartwiając. Rufus: 'Czyżby na kosmitów? ''Jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowała. Ellen prawie zainterweniowała, ale się powstrzymała. '''Tori: Wy też dziwnie się zachowujecie. Tak niecodziennie. I nie, nie kosmici. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Tori: Po prostu postaraliśmy się o zabezpieczenie zapewniające sporo przyjemności. Yukiyo: Naprawdę? Spoglądała rozczarowana. Tori: 'Przyjemności oglądania jak was legalnie masakrujemy na wizji! ''Zaczęła klaskać ze szczęścia podczas gdy reszta zamarła. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Martwi mnie to jej postrzeganie świata.. ale mam inne sprawy na głowie. '''Hernando: '''Ale ziomalko! '''Tori: Nie ziomalka.. Hernando: 'No dobra trzydziestolatko. '''Tori: '''Czego chcesz nieudolny podrywaczu? '''Hernando: '''Jak się mamy dostać? '''Tori: '''Do środka? Świetnie, że pytasz. ''Dziewczyna wyciągnęła coś co przypominało karabin. 'Pedro: '''Ej.. spokojnie.. '''Tori: '''Trzeba pójść z dymem co nie? ''Strzeliła kilka pocisków pod nogi zawodników. '''Ellen: Oszalałaś! Du kann zabić uns! Tori: 'Nie zabić. ''Nagle słaby sufit makiety budynku zaczął kruszeć, aż zapadł się wraz z zawodnikami. '''Tori: A was zapraszam na krótką reklamę! Musimy jakoś zarobić więcej kasy! Reklama Lektor: Nadchodzi ten czas. Przewijały się czarno-białe sylwetki. Lektor: 'Została ich tylko sześcioro. ''Ukazują się urywki różnych scenek. '''Lektor: Satanistyczny dziwak. Xavier stał z kotem w rękach podpalając go. Lektor: Cwany rewolwerowiec. Chuck lekko unosi kapelusz, wyciągając rewolwer i celuje prosto w kamerę. Lektor: 'Niezłomny siłacz ''Juan napina swoje mięśnie, puszczając oko do kamery. 'Lektor: '''Podstępna siostrzyczka ''Sim stoi w cieniu zacierając ręce. '''Lektor: Kochliwa pannica Angelika maluje swoje usta, ponętnie prezentując pocałunkiem. Lektor: 'Oraz całkiem normalna dziewczyna? ''Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała. 'Lektor: '''Zdani na siebie walczą do końca o wielką nagrodę! Kto z nich wygra? Nie ważcie się przegapić! ''Pojawiają się kolejne urywki z 'Lektor: '''Finałowe odcinki już niedługo, już nadchodzą. Koniecznie nie przegapcie. To wszystko w Totalnej Porażce: Szkoły Czas! Plan filmowy, Główne pomieszczenie banku 130px130px ''Zawodnicy leżeli w jednej kupce, przykryci nieco kurzem, gruzami i fragmentami materiałów. '''Derek: '''To było dość bolesne lądowanie. '''Rufus: CO ty.. Był ściskany pod samym stosem. Cassie: Ale jesteśmy w środku. Pedro: Moment! Zaczął niuchać, przez co oberwał w oczy. Yukiyo: Nie niuchaj innych dziewczyn. Rzucił się na ziemię, powstrzymując się od pisków. Pedro: Nieeee czuję środki łatwopalne i wybuchowe. Zawodnicy z przerażeniem się rozglądali. Hernando: '''Jakieś porady ziomski? '''Derek: Nie mam o niczym pojęcia. Nerwowo chwycił się za kołnierz. Odwrócił się spoglądając na ekran. Włączył się od razu. Tori: Wbiliście bandyci do banku? Świetnie! Więc czas na drugie zadanie. Głaskała jakiegoś kota. John: Po co ci zwierzak? Tori: Wszyscy wielcy ludzie tak robią. Poza tym cicho pachołku! Od razu stanął na baczność. Tori: 'Wy jesteście moimi paziami i macie mi wykraść cenne skarby. Skarby reprezentujące wasze drużyny. ''Rozkojarzeni zawodnicy nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. 'Tori: '''No jak na was, od brudnej roboty nie potrzebne będą dogłębne wyjaśnienia. Za wami jest skarbiec. Chroni go system strzelecki.Jest na szyfr, ale po co skoro macie smykałkę młodzi gangsterzy. Do roboty. ''Zaczęła się wrednie śmiać, aż do zgaśnięcia ekranu. '''Pedro: '''Serio? Zawsze.. '''John: Może lepiej nie mów za dużo? Pedro: Racja. Uśmiechnął się i założył ręce. Pedro: Ułatwię zadanie rywalom. John: Ni o nich mnie chodziło.. Sekundę potem, znowu się odpalił. Tori: 'A i ten zapaszek cię nie myli. Za jakieś dwadzieścia minutek pójdziecie z dymem. Pośpieszcie się, jeśli chcecie żyć. ''Głaskała swojego kota. 'Tori: '''Dostaniecie zapłatę za to. Oj wysoką. A jak nie.. trudno. Pozbędę się niewygodnych świadków! ''Zaczęła się diabolicznie śmiać. '''Bucky: Ogranicz wieczorki kryminalne. Tori: 'Cicho! ''Wyłączyła ekran, a zawodnicy wpadli w panikę. 'Pamela: '''Nie mogą mnie wysadzić! Nawet nie mam bagażu ze sobą. '''Rouse: '''Jak? '''Pamela: '''No jak wysadzą mnie bez niczego? Rouse: Oni na spopielą! NIE MOGĄ! '''Pamela: '''Trzeba przyznać, potrafi być wredne. '''Hernando: '''Dobra ziomskie! Pokażę wam. ''Kierował się w stronę skarbca. '''Rufus: Czy ty czasem.. Nim skończył z ścian pojawiły się karabiny. lasery powoli zaczęły namierzać zawodników. Pedro: John.. John: Wiadomo. Szybko podbiegł do kasy, wybijając szybę. Chwycił za odłamki i Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Muszę przyznać.. wykorzystanie zakrzywionego odcia światła by system namierzania nie mógł nas namierzyć był świetnym pomysłem. Pedro: Przebiegać! Cała drużyna pośpiesznie mijała kolejne wiązki. Derek: Powinniśmy.. Rufus: '''Tak? '''Pamela: Podążać za nimi! Wbiegła prosto w lasery. Ellen: 'Stój.. ''Było za późno. Lasery zaczęły namierzać na nich. '''Hernando: Czuję się jak na dysce. Rouse: Ja.. Cała drżała. Rouse: '''Ja.. '''Pamela: '''Wytrzymamy! '''Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wow! Normalnie czuję jak coś mi buzuje w środku kiedy nie myślę o moim ukochanym! '''Pamela: Wiem co zrobimy! Derek: 'Co? '''Pamela: '''Uciekamy! ''Zaczęła biec, jednak karabiny zaczęły ostrzał i obrywali zdrowo kolejnymi kulkami. '''Joqline: '''Słabo im idzie.. '''Cassie: Nom.. Silvi: 'I? To lepiej! Wygramy łatwo. '''Pedro: '''Dobra. ''Wygiął obie dłonie, strzykając palcami. '''John: Rozbroisz sam czy pomóc? Pedro: Na luziku. Zaczął majstrować przy zamku. Silvi: 'Hmm.. interesujące. '''Cassie: '''Może spróbuj z.. '''Pedro: '''Ciii! Nie pośpieszaj. ''Nagle oberwał w oczy. '''Yukiyo: Nie wchodź w interakcje z innymi. John: Dziewczyno! Zaczął szarpać za zamek. Yukiyo: Przepadnij! Rzuciła się na niego, prowokując większa zamieszanie. W tym samym czasie przeciwnicy starali się pozbierać. Rufus: Dlaczego.. Leżał na barkach Ellen. Rufus: Dlaczego tam trafiają.. Trzymał się w kroku. Ellen: '''Du bist ohydny.. '''Derek: Rouse? Machnął przed nią ręką. Rouse: Ja jestem normalna.. Szła z wystawionymi oczami do przodu. Derek: Eee.. wszystko w porządku? Rouse: No pewnie.. Hernando: Ziom! To był odlot! Derek: Tsa.. może więc.. Podrapał się, wydłubując przy okazji jedną z kul. Derek: '''Skoro wystrzelali w nas amunicję pójdziemy? '''Pamela: Świetnie! Cała drużyna dobiegła do skarbca. Yukiyo: Giń! John: Ogarnij się! Rufus: '''Co z wami? '''Cassie: '''Biją się tak nie dopuszczając nikogo. '''Vince: Ah ta waleczność! Ludzkość zaskakuje swoją prostotą, ale i zadziornością. Joqline: 'Cudnie ujęte. Przymiliła się do niego. '''Rufus: '''Weście.. ''Chwycił za łom który dostali. '''Rufus: Tak się używa! Zaczął uderzać z całej siły w zabezpieczenie. Cassie: Daj to.. Wzięła od niego ten łom i przywaliła z całych sił. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''żeby nie było.. nie jestem typem przydupasa z siłki. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Trzeba się bronić. Miasto bywa czasem niebezpieczne. Silvi: Nono.. masz parę.. Cassie: Zauważyłaś? Chytrze się uśmiechnęła. Silvi: Jesteś cenna dla naszej drużyny. Cassie: 'I wzajemnie. ''Nieszczerze uśmiechały się do siebie nawzajem. 'Pamela: '''Wbijamy! ''Jak zwierzyna, rozgromili tłum i wbili się do skarbca. '''Vince: My nie bądźmy gorsi! I oni od razu ruszyli. Plan filmowy, Skarbiec banku 130px 130px Obie drużyny wdarły prosto do skarbca. Cassie: Szybko rozglądajcie się! Derek: '''Róbcie to samo. Musimy znaleźć nasz statyw. '''Ellen: Panoszysz się? Derek: To nie wymądrzanie się. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął szukać statuetek. Pedro: Rozumiem iż taki alfons jak ja normalnie jest ścigany, ale kochana z tobą to nikt mnie nie zechce ścigać. Yukiyo: Nazwałeś mnie kochaną? Zaczęła wbijać w niego morderczy wzrok. Pedro: Znaczy.. paskudna.. Uniosła brwi, odsunęła nieco grzywkę jeszcze bardziej go denerwując. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Wow.. od dawna nie czuł takiego stracha. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To nie przerażenie. Ja po prostu zachowuję kamienną twarz. '''Hernando: '''Ale tutaj super jest! ''Przerzucał graty za gratami. '''John: '''Nie rozwalaj tak, inni też szukają. '''Hernando: Sorka.. Zaczął jeszcze bardziej rozwalać. John: 'Serio? '''Hernando: '''Sorka ziomal, chcę wygrać. ''Oboje zaczęli się przedrzeźniać i '''Rufus: '''Uspokójcie się do cholery. '''Derek: Szukaj. Przerzucał coraz to kolejne rzeczy. Pamela: Ale musi gdzieś być. Nerwowo ściągała płachty. Joqline: Może trochę uważaj.. Zrzuciła na nią kolejną płachtę. Vince: Moja kochana! Szybko zrzucił z niej płachtę i pomógł jej wstać. Dziewczyna lekko poprawiła beret, aż dostała głową manekina. Vince: Znalazłaś już naszą statuetkę? Joqline: 'No pewnie. ''Rozmasowywała sobie czoło. '''Joqline: Nie tylko Cassie zabłyśnie. Vince: 'Myślałem, że się z nią przyjaźnisz. Mimo wszystko prawdziwego uczucia nie zdusisz, a jeśli to zrobisz to znaczy iż więcej niczego nie rozpalisz na nowo. '''Joqline: '''Nasłuchałam się poezji, proszę. '''Vince: '''Dlatego odpuszczam iż skradłaś me serce. ''Skradli sobie buziaka, na co stojąca obok nich Silvi wybrzydzała tą scenkę. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Oh proszę. Bardziej żałośni niż ci co piszą Hejka, skąd klikasz. Derek: 'Pośpieszmy się, sprawdzajcie wyższe miejsca. '''Rufus: '''A co robimy!? ''Wyciągał szuflady w jednym z archiwów, gdzie zalegały pieniądze. 'Rufus: '''Skarby.. ''W oczach pojawiły się gwiazdki. Rozejrzał się chytrze dookoła. '''Ellen: Nein.. ich nie wytrzymam! Rzuciła się na niego z góry. Rufus: AAAA! Oboje padli na ziemię. Rufus: Wiedziałem! Haha! Zaczęła mu wyrywać pieniądze. Derek: Błagam, zaprzestańcie bezsensownej przemocy i wróćmy do naszych nieefektywnych poszukiwań. Oni się zdziwili, a chłopak natychmiast zatkał usta. Rouse: Co za ludzie. Przegrzebywała rzeczy, aż wyskoczył na nią Hernando. Hernando: 'Buuu! Jestem szamanem! Sprawdzimy czy cie nie opętało co nie? Ja zacznę! ''Rouse natychmiast wyjęła swój pistolet plazmowym i zaczęła z przerażeniem wystrzeliwać w niego. '''Hernando: Laska! Ale na mnie lecisz! Rzucił się na nią. Hernando: Cycuszki! Rouse: 'Przyssał się! ''Zaczęła uderzań niom o ścianę. '''Rufus: '''Haha! Wygrałem! '''Derek: '''Pomogłeś im! '''Rufus: '''Niby jak!? '''Derek: Otworzyłeś zamek! Rufus: 'Moment... ''Złapał się za głowę. '''Pamela: A to znaczy... Zaczęła chichotać. Pamela: Wygrałam! I w tym momencie nastąpiła eksplozja budynku. Urwał się nagle film. Pobojowisko po eksplozji 130px 130px Bezpieczna drużyna Aktorów zdołała już wcześniej opuścić pomieszczenie ze swoja zdobyczą. Z bezpiecznego miejsca spoglądali jak ładunki wybuchowe rozsadzają cały plan. Yukiyo: 'Czy oni? ''Była niezwykle zadowolona. '''Tori: '''Przeżyli.. '''Yukiyo: '''Smutno... '''Tori: Powinni. Yukiyo: '''Więc mogą nie żyć! '''Vince: '''Kobiety ponoć mają serce z kamienia.. i tyś jesteś tego przykładem. '''Wszystkie dziewczyny: Ej! Vince: Mogłem to ująć inaczej, lecz mówię jaka jest prawda. Tori: 'To wygląda źle.. ''Wzięła do ręki kontrakt. '''Tori: '''Hmm... przynajmniej odszkodowanie będzie! '''Silvi: Dla nich? Tori: Dla nich? Wybuchła salwą śmiechu. Tori: Oczywiście, że na moje wydatki. Jednak z gruzów pojawiały się wystające kończyny i wołania. Tori: '''Oh.. jednak nie będzie nowego spa n a nowej wyspie.. '''Silvi: Jakiej wyspie? Tori: A co ty taka natrętna! Bucky: '''Więc? '''Tori: '''Więc ogłaszam, że wygrali Stażyści! '''Pedro: Że jak! Bucky: 'Właśnie.. '''Yukiyo: '''Huuurra! '''Pedro: '''Bym cię chętnie walnął za to hura... '''Yukiyo: 'Śmiało.. uderz mnie a ja wyrwę ci serce. '''Bucky: '''Nie możesz! Przecież oni zdobyli łup z skarbca i się wydostali! '''Tori: Pamiętaj. Pstryknęła mu w nosek. Tori: 'Ja ustalam zasady gry. ''Zadowolona odeszła. '''Tori: A właśnie.. w nagrodę zapewnij zwycięskiej drużynie normalne jedzenie. Przegranym daj resztki. Obróciła głową. Tori: 'Załatw to szybko! Musimy wybrać odpowiednią kieckę. ''Zaklaskała i radośnie odeszła. Bucky padł na ziemię i zaczął wyć. '''Silvi: A temu co? Pedro: 'Kto tam wie. ''Zawodnicy rozeszli się z pogorzeliska prosto pod prysznice, a potem.. Stołówka 130px 130px ...prosto na stołówkę. '''Bucky: Zwycięzcy zapraszam was na ucztę. A dla przegranych. Wystawił dwa śmietniki. Bucky: Zostały nam jeszcze świeże odpadki z ostatniego tygodnia. Przytachał je nieco bliżej. Bucky: Smacznego. Yukiyo: Traktujecie nas jak żałosne kreatury! Chwyciła za tackę i zbierała śmieci. Yukiyo: '''Taaaaaak!!! '''Pedro: Ugh.. chyba zbiera mi się. Yukiyo: '''Pedro.. '''Pedro: Hmm? Nagle znowu wbiła mu palce w oczy. padł i zwijał się z bólu. Yukiyo: '''Widziałam jak gapiłeś się na inne. '''Pedro: Nieprawda.. Znowu mu wbiła, aż zrobiły się czerwone i jeszcze bardziej łzawiły. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przy tej psychopatce chyba stracę całkiem wzrok. Pedro: Ogarniesz się z tym!! Yukiyo: 'Nie.. ''Wbiła mu po raz kolejny. '''Silvi: Ta.. Przekręciła nosem, odchodząc od śmietników. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): No chyba kogoś po.. porąbało. Niech oni sobie żrą ze śmietników jak karaluchy, nie ja. Dziewczyny wciąż dyskutowały o tym samym temacie. Cassie: Joqline... mówisz, że się nie poświecę tak? Joqline: No. Wstchnęła. Cassie: '''Jeśli ona w jakiś sposób cię wywali, to odejdę byś mogła zostać. '''Joqline: A pieniądze? Myślałam iż chcesz wygrać. Cassie: Pieniądze by mi się przydały, ale.. ta więź.. kiedy rozmawiałyśmy. Naprawdę chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić. Rozumiesz mnie i ja ciebie jak nikt inny. Joqline: Ja już lepiej pójdę.. Wstała i wyszła bez słowa z przyczepy. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Aż nie mogę uwierzyć w jej słowa. Słysząc ich rozmowę postanowiła jednak jeszcze chwilę zostać. Przysiadła się ukradkiem obok płaczącego Pedra. W międzyczasie przy zwycięskim stole. Derek: Toast za drużynę! Unieśli szklanki i zabastowali. Rufus: Ja nie wierzę w to. Uniosła szklankę z colą. Pamela: I za to ,że wygrałam zakład! Niestety nie otrzymała toastu. Derek: 'Wiecie zasłużyła mimo wszystko. Ona jako jedyna wytrwała w swoim postanowieniu. To był akt szlachetnego poświęcenia. '''Rufus: '''Racja... ''Oparł się o blat. '''Ellen: Porządnie siadaj. Szarpnęła go znienacka, aż uderzył twarzą o blat. Hernando: Pozaczepiaj uwodzicielską taneczną bestię obok ciebie! Ellen: Du zaraz kann sto batów za taką odzywkę do mnie. Naprężyła swój pas. Hernando: Niegrzeczna. Zaczęła go uderzać. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nieważne ilość, ważna siła. W końcu się oduczy. Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Bij mnie ile chcesz dopóki zwracasz na mnie uwagę. O tak! Jestem wyluzowaną duszą towarzycha ludziska! Yolo! ''Tymczasem przeciwna drużyna wyjadała resztki z podstawionego śmietnika. '''Cassie: I co! Wywali cię teraz. Joqline: Nie, kłamiesz. Silvi: Oskarżać nas o to? Vince: Ahh.. Z przymrużeniem oka spoglądał na nią. Cassie: Dobra.. daję spokój. Ale pamiętaj o obietnicy. Joqline: 'I tak jej nie dotrzymasz, jak zachowasz prawdę dla siebie. ''Zdenerwowana Joqline jak i Silvi rozeszły się. John nagle poczuł się źle i uciekł do łazienek. Vince pobiegł za Joqline. '''Silvi: '''Więc się dogadaliśmy co nie? '''Pedro: Pewnie. On mnie też irytował. Yukiyo: 'Jesteście podli... ''Znowu włożyła mu palce w oczy. '''Yukiyo: Mówiłam! Nie patrz na dziewczyny. Pedro: 'Przestań już.. ''Z płaczem zwijał się po podłodze. Ceremonia 130px '''Tori: No brawo! Triumfalnie biła brawo. Tori: '''Jednak im się nie pofartnęło jak zwykle! '''Bucky: Tak.. tak.. Stał w rushowej sukience z tiarą, trzymając tacki z popcornem. Cassie: Dlaczego? Przecież się starałam... Joqline: 'Może za bardzo.. ''Niepewnie spoglądała na nią. '''Cassie: '''Już naprawdę twojej litości nie chcę. Zresztą takich jak was nikt nie rozumie. Wszystko inne macie. '''Tori: '''Ekhm.. przerywając wasze pogaduszki ogłoszę wyniki. '''Silvi: Nie głosowaliśmy. Tori: Właśnie... więc SKUPCIE się na ważnych sprawach. Zawodnicy pochwycili za piloty i rozpoczęli głosowanie. Tori: Moja asystentko, podaj wyniki. Mówiła to z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Zażenowany Bucky podał jej listę z wynikami głosowania. Tori: 'Więc.. bezpieczny jest Pedro! ''Rzuciła mu popcorn. '''Tori: John jak i Yukiyo. Zostaniecie z nami przez kolejne dni. Im również rzuciła popcorny. Pedro: 'Jak przykro.. '''Yukiyo: 'Życzysz mi pecha? '''Pedro: '''Ja.. '''Yukiyo: '''Coraz bardziej mnie nienawidzisz! '''Pedro: '''Mówisz jakbyś się cieszyła.. przestań.. '''Yukiyo: Dobrze!! Tori: Ee... coraz dziwniej się czuje przy was. Przekręciła głową. Tori: No to Silvi, trzeba przyznać iż parę razy udało ci się przetrwać. Miałaś niewiele głosów i zostajesz. Silvi: No a jakby inaczej. Chwyciła za swój popcorn. Tori: '''Została nam ostatnia paczuszka, którą dostanie jedna z pań lub pan. W sumie Joqline to przez ciebie drużyna zawaliła. '''Joqline: '''Zrobiłam słusznie. '''Cassie: A mnie oskarżasz... Tori: '''Bez większej dramaturgii odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Vince! '''Cassie: '''CO!? '''Joqline: Ale... jak!? To.. Vince: 'Oh nie.. ''Rzuciła się od razu do niego. 'Joqline: '''Jak odpadłeś? Jak! ''W oczach pojawiały się łzy. '''Cassie: Joqline.. Podeszła do niej. Cassie: Wiem, że ci na nim zależy. Joqline tylko spoglądała na nią. Cassie: '''Ja.. niech zostanie. Ja się pomyliłam z pewną sprawą, ale obiecałam ci pomoc. Nieco inną, ale.. pomoc. A wiem, że ci na nim zależy i bardziej zależy ci na grze niż mnie. '''Joqline: Dla mnie to zrobisz? Chciał się jej rzucić w ramiona, ale nagle Tori przerwała tą dramatyczną chwilę. Tori: 'Moment.. znowu ktoś chce odjeść bo ktoś innych niesłusznie odpadł? ''Zaśmiała się. 'Tori: '''Dostał najwięcej głosów i jedna osoba miała odpaść. I on odpada, bezpowrotnie. '''Cassie: '''Błagam pozwól. '''Tori: '''Skoro ci nie zalezy na grze to po co gracie!? No i macie tutaj robić widowisko a nie jakieś cudowne szczęśliwe zakończenia. od nich tylko chce mi się rzygać już... Ile jeszcze osób tak zrobi! ''Najeżyła się po tych słowach i nic jej nie mogło powstrzymać. '''Tori: Proszę.. dołącz do swojego "kolegi" do limuzyny! Chcesz odejść? ODEJDŹ Z Nim! Stażyści natychmiast chwycili dziewczynę. Pedro: Co za frajerka. Za mało sprytu. John: '''No ale chciała dobrze. '''Pedro: '''Gdybym każdy nad każym się litował to wszyscy byliby mięczakami. '''John: '''Czasem i ty byś okazał uczucie. '''Tori: '''Chcesz do niej dołączyć!? '''John: Milczę. Tori: I dobrze... Przez was jestem zbyt znerwicowana by sensowne zakończenie dać! Ahh jesteście naprawdę porąbanymi zawodnikami! Nie potraficie docenić tego, że walczycie o milion!? Za dobrze tutaj wam jest, urządzę wam większe piekło! I tak dalej gadała do zawodników. Bucky chwycił za kamerę i się odsunął. Bucky: 'Dostała obłędu.. to może ja zakończę. Jak skończy się ta afera i czy przyjaźń dziewczyn przetrwa mimo wszystko? Inni zawodnicy zorientują się zanim będzie za późno? Czym jeszcze ich zaskoczą? I czyż nie wyglądam ślicznie w tej sukience? Nie no tego ostatniego pytania nie było. ''Chwilkę milczał. 'Bucky: '''Zapraszam was więc w imieniu prowadzącej do oglądania naszego Planu Totalnej Porażki - Nowych na Planie! ''Westchnął. '''Bucky: I coś czuję, że wywinę jej numer za tą niesprawiedliwość. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''No i moje starania poszły w dobrym kierunku. Ah te ludzkie współczucie. Silna zawodniczka chciała oddać wolne miejsce i co? Sama również wyleciała przez swoje chęci. I w ten oto sposób, jeden sojusz się roztrzaskał, dwóch groźnych rywali wyleciało. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki